Welcome to my madness
by Twistedmind0802
Summary: What if the situations were reverse, if that night during that fight with Corna didn't go that way. If it was Maka that got infected by the black blood. Would she lose everything she held dear, how can save herself, or Would Soul have to save her. No longer being Student of the WMA she is expected to be stronger. Can she win the battle? *There will be lemons*
1. The nightmare

**I Do not own any of soul eater or the character!**

"Maka, Guard?!" Soul yelled at her. She is trying to think. "But Soul, if I guard, you'll die' she cried out backing away from Crona. Against the door with no way out she is shaking. "Maka!" Soul yelled out. Crona swung the blade and Soul turned into his human form with the intention of shielding her from danger. Maka was able to read his intention snapping into her senses. She wasn't going to let Soul die because of her actions. She pushed him out the way. "Soul!" She yelled "Run!", seconds later she felt a blinding pain spread across her left shoulder blade as she felt the sword slice through her skin. Something in the back of her mind catches her attention, it laughs at her as she struggles to breathe. He is in her mind again suffocating her in the darkness ready to swallow her whole.

Jerking awake she sits up ready to run, only to find herself in her bed. Breathing heavily she hugs herself trying to calm down. "Maka?" Soul mumbles as he turns around in their bed. She wanted to capture everything about him in this moment. His snow white hair, his deep red eyes that stare at her in confusing manner, his strong body and arms that reach out to pull her in. "Maka you are here with me okay" Soul tells her as he wraps his arms around her pulling her back to bed. He notices that she is shaking and he rubs her arms soothing her. "You're safe" He mumbles as he embraces her. Maka lets herself relax, looking around their room. They had a balcony and light curtains so the moonlight shone right through. The bathroom located on the other side of the room next to their closet. Their dresser opposite side of their bed and right next to the door. This life that she has built with Soul, this was her reality and she won't let anything take it away from her. Not even the black blood that has lived in her all these years.

"Meister Maka here" Maka says entering lord death domain. "Maka, glad to see you" Lord death says as he bounces in. "I have an undercover missions for you and uhhh… where is Soul?" Lord death asks. "He is a little busy right now" Maka says unpleased. She left him to deal with Blair after she pop into her house in her human form crying about some guy that left her. It wasn't that she hated Blair, she just wishes the cat would stop appearing naked at her house. She made Soul deal with it despite his protest, because she knows she has no patience. "Alright I'll expect you to debrief him them"Lord death tells her handing her a file. "We'll get it done" She confirms as she turns to the exit. "Oh one more thing" he tells her stopping her in her tracks.

"How are you feeling?" he ask her. Maka hesitates recalling the dream she has last night. "I'm fine" she says quickly and leaves. Did lord death notice something wrong. It's been years since the black blood overtook her sanity. When she first got poisoned by it, she managed to claim her sanity back, but it still lays rest appearing in her dreams every now and then. She was no longer a student of the WMA, now she took on more serious jobs, especially since Soul is now a death scythe. But Lord death hasn't asked about it in years, even though everyone knows she still had it in her.

Maka enters her house looking for Soul. Not finding him she goes into their training room and changes into a tank top and shorts. She pulls her hair back into a high pony tail and begins to warm up. Going over the details of their next mission, they had to find a mobster from italy and kill him before he become a kishin. So they had to infiltrate the club and make their way to him. She begins to hit a punching bag practicing her swings.

"Maka?" Soul calls out as he enters the house. He puts his keys on its hanger as he looks for her. He sees a file on the coffee table, must be their new mission. He hears grunts coming out of one of their training room. "Maka?" He calls out as he enter the room. Maka was to concentrated to notice his presence as she starts to do high kicks on the the punching bag. Her body glowing with sweat. They were no longer kids at the Academy have both grown up since then. It's been 4 years since he became a death scythe and she was the reason he became one. The last death scythe ever. Her stomach is tones up her muscles well defined in her arms and legs. Where she was once flat chested she now had soft and perky breast, and a fine ass that added to her perfect body. At least soul believed it was perfect, since he is the only one that gets to see it.

Maka turns around noticing Soul watching her. "Hey" she says out of breath snapping him out of his trace. He clears his throat "hi" he points to the folder in his hand "Our new job" he asks and she nods smiling, knowing he was checking her out. "That's cool, I'll get you some water and put this away" he says stepping out blushing. 4 years dating that women and Soul still can't help but feel that he is lucky.  
Maka giggles as she watched him leave. Then turns back to punching the bag again. She had two punches in before she started feeling dizzy. Maybe she really needs the water she think to herself taking off her gloves. Her throat felt closed up, forcing her to take bigger breaths. The dizziness gets stronger and she falls to the floor. She looks up again no longer in her house.

She was in the black room "No" she whispers in fear getting to her feet. "No no no no" she beings to yell looking around trying to convince herself she wasn't there. She gets up running around trying to look for a way out. A dark chuckle echos in the room and she stops where she stands frozen in fear. "Shit" she mumbles closing her eyes and she clenches her fist. A force hits her causing her to fall, it picks her up slamming her into a wall. Her hands pin above her she tries to twist away but can't move, her feet dangling off the ground. Her hands are now cuffed above her. She feels something licks her face and she flinches trying to fight it off. She opens her eyes staring at a women with blue skin and dead eyes. She knew what was going to happen and she couldn't help it. She tug on her chains one last time breathing heavily as panic sets in. The women gets closer to Maka her cold dirty nails digging into her skin right across her stomach. Maka can't help it and lets out a shrill scream kicking her away. "Get away!" she yells kicking the women away, but the woman grabs her feet once again digging her nails into her legs drawing blood, a cruel smile spread across her face and her head twist to the side in a psychotic manner "Where have you been Maka, We've missed you" she says softly. Maka knew this was only going to get worse as tears welled up in her eyes.

Soul enter the kitchen pouring Maka a cup of water as he leaves the file on the counter. They will look it over later tonight. Soul was thinking of joining Maka with her training it has been a while since they have been able to spar cause she always has to use him when they practice at the academy. "Maka" Soul calls out entering the room again, only to find her collapsed on the floor. "Maka!" He yells alarmed running to her aid as he set the cup down. He checks her pulse looking for signs of damage skin or bruises. "Baby" he calls out to her caressing her face. She whimpers giving sign of distress. Then she starts to scream thrashing around "Maka!" Soul yells trying to let her know that he is there. "Maka! Stop! You're okay!" He yells holding her arms down to prevent anymore damage. She stops thrashing focusing on him breathing heavily, her adrenaline spike up she wanted to run but she didn't have the energy just yet. Souls voice so full of concern. "Soul?" She asks wondering if this was part of the torture. "I'm here babe" He tells her.

Maka reaches up touching his face confirming it was him. Breathing in deeply she relaxes. "what happen?" he questions as she sits up. He hands her the cup of water. She drinks up trying to gather her thoughts. Maybe it was just a one time thing, she feels fine now like the room was gone and lock away. His face full of concern and they needed to be 100 percent focused on their next mission. She couldn't risk having him worry, she will be fine. She forces out a laugh and waves her hand "sorry, I guess I need that water more than I knew, I fainted to the dehydration." She explains pulling herself up trying to look unfazed by the whole incident. "Come on we have to start packing for our next mission" she says trying to sound cheerful, if Soul didn't believe her he didn't voice his concern. He grabs her hand walking out of the room with her.


	2. The voices

Maka had decided to wear a little black dress. It emphasized her breast hugging her curves. She enters the club with Soul's hand around her waist. He was wearing a red dress up shirt and dress pants. A club like this you need to look like you were made out of money. So far the plan was to learn the the mobsters agenda and then time his death. "Maka I am going to head to the 'bathroom'" Soul says and motions where he was going. She nods knowing he really wasn't going to the bathroom but to chat and find out some information.

She takes a seat hoping to hear a conversation that would catch her attention. "A gin and tonic please" She asks the bartender. He places it in front of her and she begins to sip at it. The bitter taste normally would make her cringe, she wasn't much of a fan of liquor but tonight she felt different. She began to daze off unable to find a conversation that had anything to do with the guy they were looking for. She didn't want to look at their waves length but it would be faster to spot people out if she did. She drinks more of her gin and tonic and closes her eyes. The room was filled with human soul but there were two down the bar from her that were a little different. Their souls were twisted with evil and it spark an anger in her. " _Maka"_ she hears a voice in her head and she ignores it refusing to submit to her fears of the black blood. " _Maka drink more, have fun, come on you deserve it"_ she hears that girl's voice laughing. She tries to shrug her off but looks down at her drink which was nearly done. One more drink wouldn't hurt she never has a chance to relax, after this she will look for Soul and let him know what she learned.

Ordering another drink she spill the last bit of her drink by accident. "Oh" she laughs leaning back to avoid the liquor. A bartender runs over throwing a rag over the it as she giggles and apologizes. Why is she giggling like an idiot she wonders to herself as a new one is placed in front of her. She grabs it like a little girl grabbing a juice pouch and drinks it in the same manner. No longer feeling the liquor taste as strong her taste buds are numb and the feeling is spreading faster than she wants to accept. "Maka?" She hears someone yells her name and they grab her by the shouldering turning her around.

"What are you doing?" Soul questions and eyes the bar where the bartender is cleaning up at least four empty cups similar to the one the Maka was drinking. She looks down at her drink which was half way down already. "Hiya!" She squeals and sways a little. "Shit" He mumbles and grabs the drink out of her hand smelling it before pulling back in disgust. "What the hell Maka are you trying to get drunk?!" He yells at her putting the drink down and motions for her to get off the chair. She nods unsure of herself as she grips onto his shoulder to get down for her chair. "I found… *hiccup* … Someone that might *hiccup* … be…- " She tries to tell him embarrassed that she couldn't even talk right. He shakes his head "My job is to protect you first, you can't fight in your state" He tells her pushing her in front of him as he guide her by her hips pushing her towards the exit. "Well will start again tomorrow night" He tells her. She is upset with herself, she wasn't suppose to get drunk at all. Finally realizing the situation she was in she feels rage bubbling up inside her. Everything was angering her, the lights, the music, the people it was made her clench her fist. She wanted to lash out and the only thing that kept her from doing so were the two hands on her hips guiding her out of there.

Out of nowhere a woman talking obnoxiously loud bumps into her spilling her drink on Maka dress. " _Maka! look at what that bitch did to you"_ she heard the voice yelling in the back of her mind. " _Are you going to let her stand there and mock you like that"._ "Watch where you're going bitch!" Maka yells slapping the cup out of the woman's hand and then tried to give her dress more attention. "Keep her on a leash" the woman yelled in disgust towards Soul. Maka swings her fist wildly but managed to hit her in the stomach. The women doubles over for air and the room goes silent. Shit this isn't good Soul thinks to himself. Maka sneers at the women and brings her hands up again, but Soul wraps his arms around her pinning her arms to her side. The women saw this as a perfect chance to hit her back and punches her across the face. "Woah, not cool!" Soul yells as he turns around so Maka won't get hit again,angry at the women who hit his miester, his girlfriends even more, he is tempted to punch her back. Soul isn't one to hit a women, that's not what cool guys do, but things are different when it comes to fighting and this is a fight. Maka uses Soul to lift her feet up and kick her away. "Are you out of your mind!" he yells at Maka pulling her away once again and getting her off her feet as someone else hold back the other women. He lets go of the anger, this is already out of control and he needs to get Maka out of there.

Soul leads Maka out of the club people staring at them as Maka struggle to break out of grasp. "Put me down!" She yells struggling but he hold on tighter. To the point where he knows he is gonna end up bruising her. "I"m okay, let go!" She yells still angry since she didn't feel or comment on any pain. Soul ignores her cries until they get into the street right next to the car they used for the mission. " _How dare he treat you like a child, that women deserve it."_ That voice again but it made Maka feel alive, she was right, Soul should have let her take care of herself.

Soul lets her go and she shoves him stumbling back herself. He sighs and puts her in the back seat of the car. "Would you stop embarrassing yourself, you just blew our cover with that scene you caused" he yells at her and she stops fussing in the back. She blinks trying to focus on the situation, What was going on through her head, she actually pushed Soul when he tried to help her, and hit a women over a drink. Maka clench her fist, tears of anger threatening to come out. Some sense snapping back into her. "you gotta explain this to lord death tomorrow" he tells her he drives back to the hotel. "okay" she says softly after a while. Soul is right, she made this mess, how can she fuck up so badly? She throws herself on the back seats, sprawled out as the dizziness makes her feel nauseous. " _That was fun wasn't it?"_ says the woman's voice from far away. "Leave me alone!" she yells mentally to her. But the women doesn't respond. Her voice towards the end sounded more faded too. Maka falls asleep in the car. She ignores the waves of nausea until Soul stop the car. Her stomach lurched but she doesn't react to tired to even bother moving.

"We're here" Soul says opening the car door. Maka was curled up into a ball fast asleep. He sighs and makes his way inside to pull and pick her up from the car. Would it have been easier to carry her if she was the weapon? Soul chuckles to himself. They enter their hotel and Soul enters their room Maka whining softly in his arms. "Mmh?" he questions as he brings her inside their room. Did she wake up? "Soul?" She says her voice dry and raspy. "What wrong?" He questions as she starts to wiggles in his arms. "Uhh" She groans and jump out of his arms. Maka didn't feel good, she covers her mouth taking deep breaths and runs to the bathroom. Never again is she going to have a gin and tonic. She hurls her stomach out as Soul enter pulling her hair back and patting her back. "I hate gin and tonic" She mumbles voicing her disgust, Soul just laughs softly. "Glad to hear, Come on you need to sleep it off" He tells her as he helps her clean herself up.

She nods and walks back into the room where she drops her dress. Soul enters into the room to see her dress on the floor and Maka still looking drunk is wobbling to stand still. "Sit on the bed" He tells her grabbing one of his shirts and places it on her. She put her hands up like a child as he helps with her clothes and takes her heels off. Then throws herself down on the bed and falls fast asleep. Tonight was an unusual night for them, but Soul was to tired to think about any of it and fall asleep right next to her.


	3. Maka's Better Half

"Get up and help me unpack!" Maka yells at Soul as he lays down on their bed. "I brought all the bags up why do I have to unpack too?" He complains turns his back to her as he rolls around on the bed. "Come on, I brought up just as much as you did" Maka yells at him. "Our friends are going to be here soon, we can't have a mess here" She yells pulling on his legs to drag him off the bed. "GONE FOR THREE DAYS AND YOU MISS ME ALREADY" Black starts yells jumping in from their window. "Don't worry it understandable to miss a great star like me" He yells.

Black start being the shortest out of all of them was now the tallest. He had a lean figure and his blue pointy hair was now tied back into a ponytail. He outgrew his black shirt and now had a white vest shirt and a baby blue scarf that he used to cover his face with, His pants were baggy and black and his shoes were soft slippers, perfect clothes for an assassin. "Hey guys, how was your trip?" tsubaki says changing out of her weapon form into her human form. She has also change, no longer wearing a dress but now black leggings with a blue tank top and arm bandaged up a little past her elbows. Her long black hair still kept into a ponytail as her bangs fell around her face.

"I heard Maka got drunk on a mission!" Patty yells entering their room. Maka blushing yells "How did you even get in here!" "your front door was wide open" Liz comments entering the room as she leans against the wall. "Why is everyone even in here" Kid comments stepping around the Thompson sisters. They have all changed too, both have their hair the same length now, and the both wore white blouses with black boot pants, their boots were black and they were both the same height. What separated them at this point was that patty still had bigger breast, and Liz wore a short sleeve white blouse while Patty wore a long sleeve one. Kid was exactly their height, but his suit was all black now and look more like an adult than of that when they were kids.

Maka didn't even know how to answer. Soul sitting up to take a look around seemed nervous. "Surprise! I was taking a shower when I hear everyone come in!" Yelled Blair as she slam open their personal bathroom door. Soul looks down annoyed "that was what I was waiting for" He grunts. "At least she is wearing a towel this time" Maka comments trying her best not to yell. "Oh Maka I didn't know you got this kinky with Soul" she giggles as she takes out a very exotic and lacey piece of cloth from their suitcases.

Everyone stares at the clothes in silent all turning bright red at the situation. "Blair! Give me that!" Maka yells trying to snatch it back. Blair brings it closer to her chest. "You're not denying it" She sings. But Maka growls and snatches it out of her hand along with Blair towel, the floor wet around her causing Blair to slips and her legs fly up giving everyone a perfect view of what was between. Soul looks up and then back down again turning red. Black star and Kid get nosebleed, while all the girls cover their mouth in shock. "So much for the towel" Soul mumbles, throwing one of his shirts in her direction in hopes to cover her exposed body up.

After everyone finally calmed down they all relocated into Maka and Soul living room. Maka was in the kitchen preparing some drinks with alcohol. "Hey Maka" Kid says stepping into the kitchen. "Hey Kid" Maka replies as she pours shots into their cups. "Can you help me with this tray" She ask him. "Sure, But let's take a shot" Kid tells her pouring them a separate shot. She agrees as he passes her a small cup. "Cheers to completing your mission" Kid says clicking his cup with hers. She takes her shot, and then returns to grabbing the tray. "You Know I actually did get drunk and mess up, it was quite embarrassing having to explain to Lord death the situation" She says shaking her head ashamed.

Suddenly Kid was right behind her, his hands on her hips. "Wasn't it fun" He chuckles licking her neck, his fingers stretch the waistband on her jeans as his hands lowers. Her hands grip on the tray as she turns around ready to kick Kid for ever touching her in such a way. But when she turns around, Maka doesn't see Kid, instead she see that women in her kitchen. "Leave me alone" Maka demands angry with her. "You want to get rid of me huh"? The woman questions her mouth twisting into a wicked smile. "Alright I will give you a hint, i'm here to take over you Maka" She giggles, "But I can't take it away when you are distracted by things" she says eyeing the tray of liquor. "I'll defeat you on my own" Maka declared she was getting sick of this, and why hasn't anyone come to check up on her. "Drink" The women tells her in a monotone voice as she shows Maka her finger as they transform into talons. She runs towards Maka grabbing onto her neck her talons digging into her neck drawing blood. "Drink!" She yells this time her face twisted with madness. Maka couldn't breath, she drops the tray to try to get her claws off her neck, screaming but only a faint yelp sound comes out of her mouth. The women lift Maka off her feet laughing at her struggling,then vanishes dropping Maka to the floor.

Maka groans trying to catch her breath, as she look around her kitchen. The women vanished without a trace, well except the broken glass and drinks that she made Maka spilled. Soul enter the kitchen looking around at the mess. Maka was on her knees dazed and the drinks spilled all over the floor. "You okay?" he asks her helping her up to her feet. "Yeah sorry, I trip and made a mess" she says looking down. "Make another batch, I'll clean this up" He tells her grabbing cleaning supplies. As she begins to make the batches she add an extra shot to her drink wanting to numb her fear.

"Thanks for stopping by" Soul tells everyone as they leave. "BYE!" Maka yells giggling from the couch. It was late into the night and she managed to get another drink into her hands. When Soul wasn't look she added another shot into it. Finally that everyone was out Soul turned around to head back to the living room where a clearly drunk Maka was curled up on the couch drinking again. Soul feeling a little dizzy himself sits next to her. He takes her drink sipping a little bit of it. "Ugh what the hell Maka?" he questions, She giggles swaying as she clumsily gets on top of him. "I had fun tonight" She smiles. Soul smiles back "that's cool but we have to show up to Lord death room tomorrow so off to sleep" He tells her getting up. "Come on let's go to bed" He gets up grabbing her hand as he pulls her along. She grabs his hand smiling as he leads her to their room.

Maka although stumbling manages to get out of her clothes and into a silk lacy night gown. She felt good, nothing in the back of her mind threatening to come out.

Climbing into bed she giggles wrapping herself around in the thin blankets. Feeling across her skin the dizziness add affect to her sensations allowing to only focus on pleasurable things. She lays on her side allowing her left arms to stretch. Behind her she feels Soul gets into bed.

She giggles again as he gets closer to her. "What are you giggling about?" Soul questions her as he lays his hand on her thigh and lets it travel up. "I feel good" she whispers enjoying the sensation, she presses her ass against his boxer as she feels him already starting to get hard. "you feel good?" he questions getting closer to her ear. "mmm" she exhales showing how happy she felt. "I can make you feel better" he says and then kisses from her ear to her neck. She exhales again enjoying his lips leaving soft wet traces on her body.

He turns her over so she is laying on her back looking up at him. Her eyes were slightly closed already asking for him as her breathing was irregular. Her breast practically popping out of her lacy nightgown were teasing him. He grabs her hands pinning them above her and she smiles with pleasure knowing tonight was gonna lead to something good. His head moves down to her breast licking her nipples through the silk. A small moan escapes her mouth and he rolls her nipple between his lips. Arching her back she open her legs to wrap around him. He was so hard that muscle was starting to ache but he wanted to hear her moan more with just his touch. Pressing his hardness against her panties Maka moans again "ahh Soul" she cries out bucking her hips. He does it again pulling the nightgown away from her breast he gives her direct contact. Licking and sucking on her breast alternating between both as he grinds himself against her. Maka panting now arching her back "Sooouuuul" she moans out his name "more" she pants her hips squirms to meet his thrust. "what do you want more of" her questions popping his mouth of her breast for a second. "I …." she starts but can't finish her panties completely wet now. "Everything baby" she finally manages to cry out.

With that Soul grabs the bottom of her nightgown and pulls it over and off of her. Her hands still above her head he nods "keep them there, or you'll be punished" he motions her as his hands pull off his boxer and her panties. She agrees reluctantly holding her hands there.

Soul returns back to her laying on top grabbing one of her breast and put his mouth back on the other. Maka starts to squirm again moving her hips to feel the tip of his dick rub against her. Soul wanted so badly to shove himself inside her but he needed to wait just a little longer. Keeping both her breast occupied he let his right hand slid down to her clit pressing down in circles on it. Maka cries out bucking her hips as she loses it. "ahhh fuck" she cries out gasping to the overwhelming amount of pleasure she was receiving. "Soul!" she cries out and then he shoves himself inside her roughly. She bites her lip but to no avail, lets out a straggle cry as he start to thrust into her. "soul! Soul! Soul! Oh my god soul" she start to yell out of breath. Coming up he smashes his lips into hers, hungry for every part of her flesh. She moans into his mouth whimpering in pleasure. Her core felt a tightening as her body was reaching its peak. Bring her hands to his face she deeps the kiss shoving her tongue into his mouth as they fight for dominance. Soul thrust harder into her feeling her walls clenching and squeezing him. He growls pulling away from this kiss and biting her neck. Maka yells out again and scratches his back with her nails as her body tense up. Her breathing becoming rapid she screams out "soul i'm gonna cum!" and drags her nails down his back. He growls again a mixture of pain and pleasure as she shakes in his arms. "Fuck Maka" he groans out as he finishes too and rides out her orgasm as her body goes still, her chest moving up and down fast as she is panting exhausted. He falls down on top of her. As her breathing slows down as her arms envelop him. "Maka" he calls out her name. "hmm?" she was caressing his hair. "Did you bring your hands down?" he questions her and she freezer knowing she had. "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson" he tells her looking up at her to lock eyes. His eyes filled with a mischievous smirk. "if you cum in the next two minutes you have a long night ahead of you, if you can hold back I'll let you sleep and rest." he tells her placing his fingers over her throbbing clit. "ah" she cries out feeling the sensitivity. Biting her lip she nods agreeing wondering if she can really hold out for that long.


	4. Be Strong!

"To stay alive in a bad situation you need to have two things" Maka explains writing it out on the board. "You and your partner must have an understanding with each other, if one is thinking to defend, while the other may want to attack it can cause a disturbance in your soul waves". Soul was sitting down on the desk chair, playing around with an envelop knife. "The second thing" he says out loud standing up. He throws the knife at the class causing it to be buried to the hilt into one of the chairs of a student who was dozing off. Unaware of what happened until he heard the the knife still buzzing with force in his chair he screams jerking away from the chair in a panic causing him to fall off of it. "Is to always be aware of your surrounding" he explains as he walks to the boys chairs. Everyone laughs as he starts to blush in embarrassment. Soul takes the knife out of the chair looking at whatever the child was doodling. "Any kind of distraction can cause a fatal mistake" He says out loud grabbing the scrap of paper and crumbling it up into his pocket.

Maka notice all the children were tensed up as he crumple the paper and walk away. Her eyes traveled over his frame, he was tall his white hair gelled back , a nice light gray pants with a white button up shirt, a red tie that match his deep crimson eyes. "Well" Maka clears her throat hoping she wasn't staring at him for too long "Correct' She smiles at him before turning back to the board. Soon the bell rang dismissing the class as Maka finally takes a seat to collect the kids homework. "This just doesn't get old, does it" Soul comments as he takes the paper out of his pocket showing it to Maka. Looking down she notice the doodle shows Soul tied in a chair and Maka with heart eyes looking a small warrior with a sword. Another kid with a crush on her. She laughs "I get the similar ones when it comes to the girls in our class" she responds throwing into a bin, "I like it when they cheer for us instead" she comments referring to the other third of the class that draws picture of them together. "We are the coolest couple" Soul comments rubbing his nose against Maka neck. She pushes him aside "stop that we are in the school" she laughs "Plus Lord death needs us again" she gets up hurrying outside.

"Mister Maka here" Maka says appearing at lord death domain. "BLACK STAR THE STAR OF THIS SHOW IS HERE" Blackstar yells jumping on top of Soul htting Maka in the process. "You're not a kid anymore, get off!" Soul yells trying to throw him off. Maka picks herself up off the floor angrily dusting her black pants and red blouse, as she glares at blackstar. "Maaaakkkaaa chop!" She yells hitting him with her hand. Dazed Soul manages to get Black star off. "Sorry" Tsubaki says softly bowing to Maka and Soul, then to Lord Death as he enters the room. "Nice to see you all" Lord death says. Black star jumps back up rubbing his head. "I need all four of you, several inmates have lock down a prison and have begun eating some of the are the profiles of each inmate" he explains to them. "I need you four to stop and kill them before things go out of control" He tells them. They all nod in agreement to take the job. "We will leave tonight" Maka spoke for all as they agree again and head out.

Maka stood outside the door where the criminal have barricaded themselves with a handful of guard. Maka closes her eyes trying to feel the presence of the souls. The hallways were dark, all the other criminals are on the lower floors and have started escaping. They had a limited of time to get everything under control. She focuses on the souls inside of the room. "How many" Soul asks. "There are around eight of them and 12 guards." she says her eyes closed as she tries to pinpoint their exact locating, the black blood stirs in her body, she could feel the craving of impulsiveness slowly spread inside of her body. Shaking her head she forces it away and focuses on the mission. "Black star get the guards out, we will distract the enemy, then come back and help us round them up." she says her voice above a whisper for him to hear.

She turns around firmly gripping Soul in his death scythe form as she takes a breath readying herself. Kicking open the door charging in, yelling at the top of her voice to get all the attention on her. "You will pay for your crimes!" Maka yells and then charges through the first inmate. He turns back growing at her, his sharp teeth jagged and red stained lips. His eyes had a yellow fever color to them and his pale skin complexion was the finally touch to showing the little to no humanity he has left in him. She kills him and switches on the next one. This one has similar features and brings its nails, now claws up to attack Maka. She blocks the attack jumping back and notices Black star carrying the last guard who was wounded out of the room. With everyone safely gone and out of the way she relaxes for second. "Maka! Another one is coming" Soul yells and then she snaps back into action hitting the first one down and then slashing the second one in half. One right after the other attack her and she blocks them trying to change for attack to defense as she fights.

Two more are near her, feeling trap she jumps to higher ground where the guard would patrol the rooms from above. "They're coming up" Soul tells Maka. The first one to come up she slices through their head. But three more come up surrounding them. She kick one away trying to create distance, but they grab her leg growling as he digs his nails into her skins. She cries out in pain as it brings back unpleasant memories. "Maka!" Soul cries out concern for his mister. He throws her across the room as she accidentally lets go of soul. "Maka, fight!" he yells as she balances herself to land on her feet. Still on the second floor "Soul!" She yells hoping he wasn't hurt as she runs to get him back. Soul changes back to his human form, his arm in the shape of a death scythe as he tries to fend them off.

She runs to him but one of the inmates jump in front of her blocking her path. They get locked in combat until Maka tries to kick him off to the first floor. She needed to get to Soul, she couldn't fight them all off without him, and he couldn't use all his power when he was just using his arm as the blade. The creature growls as he falls reaching out as he grabs Maka legs dragging her down to.

Maka reaches out for the metals bars hoping to cling on and kick him off. His nails scratching into her legs she cries out in pain again, biting her lips to ignore it. The pain itself didn't hurt as much, what made her shake was the memories of her black room, the dead woman favorite thing to do was shred Maka's skin. An alarm goes off, warning that the inmates from the rest of the cages have left their cells and are rioting. Looking up she notices Soul starting to lose the fight with the never ending creatures."Shit" She cries out weakly "Shit, Shit, Shit". She tightened her grip on the bar focusing on her problem, hoping Soul could do the same.

" _You need help_ " She heard the woman's voice in her head. "no " She shakes her head refusing to lose control. " _Soul will die!"_ The dead woman screams at her, " _You will die! Let me take over"_ She yells trying to convince maka about her situation. Tears of fear and pain now appear in the corner of Maka eyes. Looking down she see the women looking up at her laughing like a maniac. " _Choose me or die!"_ she laughs as it was the best joke ever told. A black hole opening up underneath her and it swallows the floor. The creature still latch onto her legs gripping for his closed her eyes trying to stay calm, the ground is not caving in under her, it's just the black blood fucking with her head. She opens her eyes and it wasn't there anymore but the dead women was. Smiling impress that Maka could make part of it go away. Maka take another breath, she can do this. She can win this fight against them. She tries to pull herself up putting on a brave face.

Soul scream out in frustration and finally manages to kick them off. At the same time one of Maka's hands slip off."Soul" Maka cries out giving into her helplessness as she tries to get a grip on the var with both hands again. But he could only concentrate on not getting rip to shreds. As more come rushing into the room. There were more than Maka have counted for, all over the prison. "Maka!" He yells still in mid battle "Just hold on!" slashing away at the monster. " _If you won't let me take over, you are going to die"_ She sings again. Maka felt scared, she doesn't know why, she has been in worse situation. She pulls her legs up trying to shake off the creature. " _Let me in! Let me in!"_ The women yells now running out of patience, bringing more tears to Maka eyes she gives in not being able to take it anymore, her panic consumes her as the dead woman's voice was screaming in her head every word a pounding ache in her head. "Okay!" Maka yells in defeat, after all she didn't want to die, she did need that help, and she will look for another way to fight the black blood.. In that second she felt a mixture of rage and fear consume her until she blacks out. Maka yells out as her soul waves come out of her body in the form of black electricity. The monster finally lets go of her legs after being shock, falling to his death.

Blackstar enters the room clearing out the floor, throwing shuriken against the last two monsters around Soul. "Get Maka!" Soul yells wasting no time as he jumps over the rails and down the stairs, just as her fingers finally let go of the railing, he knew something was wrong. Maka's body falls her hair covering her face, Blackstar makes it there faster catching her in mid air, right before she hit the ground. "Is she okay?" Soul yells running up to Black star to taking her into his arms. "A bit batter up, just unconscious" Blackstar mutter. As much as a goof ball he acted like, when it came to the missions he was very serious, distant and always concentrated. "Soul take her home, we'll finish up here" Tsubaki says as Blackstar grabs her in her weapon form walking away from them. Looking down Soul notices she has a slight bruise on the right side of her cheek and her legs were a bloody mess of scratch up flesh. What is Black stars idea of okay!? "Oh fuck" he mumbles to himself concern on taking her home as fast as possible.

He finally had her in bed her legs had stop bleeding with the help of the black blood. Even when she is in full control of herself the black blood always lays at rest in her body. It would come out to protect her if she was really in trouble. Soul guessed the situation was worse than he had seen, since the black blood was more present than he had assumed. He had a couple of minor scratches he attended to before stepping to the shower. He was concern that the black blood wasn't only there because she needed help, she has been acting weird recently. If that was so it mean that it woke up and rushed to her aid,it was already awake. He would hope she would tell him, but at the same time he figured she probably wouldn't.

She hated being weak or undermined. Stepping out of the shower a towel wrap around his waist, he walks back into their room. Noticing she wasn't on the bed he called her name. "Maka?" he says heading downstairs not being able to find her, he runs back to their room. "Damn it" he curses rushing into a change of clothes, and heading out the door to look for her.

He searches for her anywhere she normally spend her time, that wasn't closed at this late hour. As the time passed on and he couldn't locate her, he began to worry. Finally after an hour and a half of searching he picked up his phone to call Kid.

Kid: Hey what's up

Soul: Hey man, listen I need to talk to you about Maka. He says still unsure if he should voice his concern.

Kid: ... it's back isn't it.

Soul: yeah I think it is, she might be trying to fight it on her own, and now I can't seem to find her. Can you help me out?

Kid: yeah I'll let the others know

Soul: no, not yet they will treat her differently and it'll brings about negativity.

Soul knew how Maka work, she is always putting herself down, and he always helped her with it, with that she always strove for the best and many times she succeed. Without the help of her friends here she will sink into more doubt and he know the black blood will jump on that chance of when her guard is down.

Kid: Alright I'll help you look he says hanging up.

Soul puts his phone away looking into the nightlife of his city. Sighing he start to walk again hoping he can help her before she gets seriously hurt.


	5. Going through Changes

Maka wasn't to sure where she was, she has been wanderings around aimlessly for a good while. She was suppose to be at the prison, how did she end up here in the city. Her legs had a dull ache in them whenever she step forward. Looking up she notice the street lights around were dim as she carried herself to a public area. Standing in the middle of a park she begins to sway. " _Maaaakaaa_ " the women coos at her from the back of her mind. Maka snap back into her senses shaking her head as if trying to shake her off. " _Maka, let's play a little_ " she giggle as it sounded more like an evil chuckle. Grabbing her head as if she had a really bad headache she shake it again. "no" she mumbles as her mind flashes with the hope of drinking her away. " _you can't keep this up forever"_ she growls trying to take control of Maka's body. Now that Maka has given her that permission once, it going to be a lot harder to win this battle. She felt herself slipping to the sideline of her body, losing control. Panic set in, she falls to her knees trying to breath and stay focus.

"Are you okay?" she feel someone grab her shoulder and knew it was him. He pretend to be nice but then does even worst things to her. "LEAVE ME ALONE" she yells locking eyes with a random girl at the park. The girl jumps away frighten, but Maka is no longer in control as she feels her body get off the floor. Her mouth open as she giggle her voice not her own. "I'll kill you just for fun" the dead women says now in control of Maka's body. Pouncing on the girl she brings a knife out of her boot. The girl screams as everyone notices turning back. Some run away screaming something about a weapon, while others stand there to shock or scared to move.

Laughing like a maniac she brings the knife up as the girl squirms underneath her. But the dead woman has her pin down one hand holding both of the poor girl's hands above her, the other hand with a blade at her throat. " _LET HER GO"_ Maka yells mentally gaining control of her body as she pulls her hand away from the girl, then willing her to drop the knife. Finally gaining back her body she jumps off the girl as if she had been electrocuted. "I'm sorry" Maka mumbles still on the floor trying to regain full control of herself. The girl didn't take a second glance, grabbing her bag she runs for her life sobbing and shook up. Maka felt tired, grabbing the knife off the floor as she stick it back into it place in her boot. Looking around her, the park was full of happy people just second ago, now empty because of her.

" _If you won't share with me, listen"._

Maka shudders listening to the coldness of her voice. She shakes her head weakly refusing to let her win, if she loses controls of her own body the others will come out to "play", she couldn't go through that again. " _Just listen I have a fun idea"_ The dead woman exclaims full of joy, Maka smiles a little unable to contain the giddy feeling that the dead woman made her feel. Nodding her head she gets up and begins to stumble away into the night.

Soul, has look at every single place that Maka could possibly be. He would have to bring this up to lord death if he doesn't find her soon. Entering back into the house he takes off his shoes and jacket at the entrance. It was past two in the morning, Kid would keep looking, so that was a bit of a relief for him. Entering his room he turns his lamp on and spots Maka on their bed, wrap in the covers. Concern and happy to see her, he runs to her side of the bed taking the covers off her body. She whines in protest as her hands clumsy reach for the blanket again. "Maka!" Soul yells grabbing her by the shoulders to wake her up. She opens her eyes still sleepy. "Hi" she mumbles smiling up at him. "Maka, where were you?!" he yells inspecting her arms and legs for any new marks. To his surprise the flesh on her legs look almost healed, the skin look more yellow and green. As if she just had a bad fall instead of being gored to death. The black blood was in control, but he wanted her to tell him, she had to.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Maka mumbles in her arms slowly waking up. She catches him staring at her legs. Does he know she thinks to herself. "Nothing Maka, where were you?" he questions again. "I went for a stroll" she says calmly. "You just got up and left?" Soul questions her not believing her. "Yeah, I needed a good walk" She says smiling at him, trying to reassure him that all was fine. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Soul spots a brand new earring on the top of her earlobe. "What's this?" he questions reaching out to touch her ear, which was slightly red. She flinches away pulling his hand away, "I thought it would be cute, you don't like it?" she asks her bottom lip slightly puff up. Soul stares at her, Maka was always against getting crazy piercing. This wasn't like her. He averted his eyes from her, only to land on her hair, the bottom tips of her hair have been dyed red. "And did you think this was cute too?" he questions annoyed, holding the tips of her hair between his fingers.

Maka saw the disapproval in his eyes and lowers her head in disappointment " _You can do what you want, you don't need approval"_ the dead woman whispers in her mind. Maka shudders again hearing her voice, she was sure the few shots she had before getting home would get rid of her. "Are you cold?" Soul asks her trying to get something out of her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. When she didn't respond Soul decided to take it slowly, whatever happen to her tonight really bothered her. "Come on, it's late and we need to sleep" he says pushing back into bed and pulling the covers back on her. Getting onto his side of the bed he turns out the light, only to have Maka wrap her arms around him as she snuggles closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her body they fall asleep. Soul knew she was trying to keep the black blood away, so far she has been doing a good job, since he has been very oblvious to it's presence in their fights.

Soul woke up groggy but that was nothing compared to Maka, who had woken up hungover. She felt sorry for keeping him up as she slip out of the house without even remembering, and now she woke up with a belly piercing. That's her third piercing, since her first one. First her ear, then her tongue and now her belly, every time she tried to remove it she felt a sharp pain in her hands. She had woken up early to make breakfast as an apology, She had almost gotten a tattoo last night but he followed her and stop her, dragging her back to their house. She had started to cry because he never let her do anything "fun". Once she finally stop crying she fell asleep on the couch, when he carried her back into their bed.

He sat at the table, falling asleep on his hand as she placed a coffee mug in front him. "Baby, breakfast is ready, want me to serve you?" Maka says softly. Soul nods and starts to sip at the coffee, as she place the food down and she began to eat. Her head was pounding and her stomach was in knots, but she has been drinking so heavily it's actually become a part of the routine. Soul finally starts to wake up with the coffee and looks up to see Maka. It's been three weeks since that mission in the prison, and she is getting worse. She goes out in the middle of the night, and only gets home when she is drunk or Soul drags her back in, always catching her in the middle of reckless behavior.

He was trying to be understanding but things were getting tough, he has been raising his voice at her now whenever they got into fights, being more forceful when it came to bring her home, actually having to throw her over his shoulder in most recent occasion. She has actually tried to physically hit him two nights ago and he had to pin her to the ground, before he could gain control of the situation. She wasn't drunk when that happen but she was wasn't herself and when he pin her down he bruised her arm. He felt horrible about it, knowing he had actually hurt her. After that he would just throw her over his shoulder and ignore her hits against his back. That, that was just her behavior. Physically she has lost weight, and bags have formed under her eyes. Her blond hair now had blood like dye at the bottom of it, and those piercing, he knew it was the black blood's idea , since it allowed those puncture wounds on her. Everyone else knew she had the black blood waging a war inside Maka, but no one said anything as he tried to desperately make excuses for Maka behavior.

Soul couldn't keep standing by idly watching her destroy herself. His hands closing into a fist, angry he walk away not even touching his plate of food. "I'll see you at work" He mumbles to her lost in his own thoughts. He didn't want to but maybe it was finally time to tell Lord death he was way in over head with thinking he could help Maka. She always lied pretending to be fine, but she couldn't even remember half of the things she did, then she apologize for making Soul go the extra mile to take care of her.

Maka cringe at the sound of the door slamming, maybe he was still mad about last night tattoo incident. " _I'm telling you he has grown tired of you"_ she heard the dead woman talk to her. "No, Soul loves me, he is a good man" She says out loud. " _Oh really, would a good man bruise you up like that, throwing you to the ground all because you wouldn't obey his orders?"_ The dead woman asks her trying to fill her mind with doubt. Maka looks at her sore arm. He had really hurt her but she never mention it to him covering it up with make up so no one can see it. "That wasn't him, that was your fault, you made me hit him." She growls annoyed with the black blood, it was causing Soul to put distance between them. It had also convinced her to try to hit Soul and then when he pin her to the ground, it froze her body up so she couldn't protect herself from crashing straight onto the concrete. " _Oops"_ the dead woman says dryly. Frustrated with her whole situation Maka pulls her hair into a bun to cover the red dye. If she couldn't get rid of it she could cover it up at the least. She rather have the stupid earing show than her horrible choice of hair dye. Grabbing her purse she made her way to work.

Working with kids while hung over, it took a lot out of Maka. Sitting down she let Soul take over the lecture, and when her students question her behavior she just smiled and made up an excuse of not feeling well, to make it worse the week was only halfway over. The good news was they didn't have a lecture all day today. Today they would train with their partner, weapon and meister learning how to be in sync with one another. "Alright kids" The first thing you need to be is in peace with yourself. Grab a mat and sit down, you need to learn a few meditation techniques." She explains to them as her and Soul sit next to each other. "Breath in and out slowly closing your eyes" she instruct them keeping her eyes open to make sure they were all following instruction.

"And again" She repeats closing her eyes trying to really feel calm, she hasn't felt this in so long, she should do it more often. She felt something hit her arm and she open her eyes to look next to her Soul has fallen asleep. She hold in a giggle and shrugs him awake, "Two more time you guys" She says out loud looking at him admiringly, the black blood could never make her doubt his love for her. He opens his eyes to see Maka face smiling at his. It look like her sincere smile, one that he hasn't seen in awhile. He can't believe he almost forgot what it look like to see her smile so genuinely, looking into her beautiful eyes he smiles back.

She leans down brushing her lips against his and his eye open in surprise, shock that she would do that in a classroom full of student, but also because it's been awhile since he last felt her lips. She left him dumbfounded as she got up clapping her hands "Okay, up for the next step" She exclaims feeling like she was back in her moment when she was a student crushing on her weapon, looking down Soul was slow to realize he needed to get up. Jumping up a couple of the female student giggle as he loses his steps and takes an extra second to right him. "Soul, turn into your weapon form" she instructed him smiling she could still have such an affect on him, even after everything they have been going through. Nodding he turns into his weapon form and Maka grabs him, a powerful death scythe. The kids look at his transformation, amazed to see a weapon of such power in front of them. Swinging him around she shows off a few simple moves as the student ohh and ahh over it. "Alright now give it a try, without all the tricks." Maka instruct knowing too well some were bound to try and end up in the nurses facility.

The student begin to play with their weapons, getting an understanding of how to maneuver themselves with the weapon. Two students drop their weapons crying out in pain as they grab one hand with the other, a third student fall to the floor, as their weapon transform back to their human form. "What the hell happen?!" The weapon cries out wiping a bloody nose. Now with six students in some kind of pain all of the others are startle staring at their weapons. Maka groans in annoyance, soul rejection. She was really hoping the breathing tip would prevent that many kids from getting hurt or having soul rejection.

"Okay, calm down." She says out loud trying to gain control of the room. "You don't have to worry about that, if you can hold your weapon in mean your soul waves are balance with one another." She explains trying to get rid of their fear. "As for the six of you, what you just experience is soul rejection" Maka explains and they only grew more concern. Soul notice it and spoke up still in maka hand's in his weapon form "It's not as bad as it sounds, you were all able to pick the weapon up, those who have complete rejection can't even do that" He explains. "Yeah, with practice you will be able to fight with each other" she smiles raising her hands up signaling from them to all stand up. "But as for now, go to the medical room, the nurse will take care you, and there Black star and tsubaki will be waiting to debrief you on it" She tells them opening the door. Groaning they all get up, their pride a little hurt as they exited.

Now that, that was over she looks back at the class. "Now next step to learn, which we will cover next week is soul resonance. Which looks like this" She says stepping away from them and closing her eyes to start. She feels Soul reaching out for her, jumping in to merge, but something felt wrong. The normal warm feeling she would get was gone. She felt cold and then heard her laughing in the back of her mind. Finally understanding the dead woman's intention she tries to keep her at bay. Maka felt pain shoot through her body and her hands were burning but she kept a grip on Soul.

Soul felt like he was electrocuted as Maka grabs him and shoots her soul wave length into him. "Maka!" he yells and feel them being pulled apart. Maka cries out in pain and fall down on the opposite of where Soul falls. " _Hi Soul, did you miss me?"_ he heard her cold voice in his head and grabs his head as if he were to have a headache. Maka looks up to see that Soul was bleeding from his mouth and holding his head in pain. " _I told you, you couldn't keep it up forever, now I have him"_ She heard her say in the back of her mind. "Soul! Are you okay?" Maka questions getting off her knees.

"What happen just now?" She asks him pulling him up. "I think we just went through soul rejection" He explains unsure. Maka drop his hand when she heard that backing away. What did the black blood do this time? " _Maybe, you're not compatiable with him anymore, don't use me as an excuse for your failure"_ The dead woman snaps at her and Maka cringes putting her head down. Soul look around to see that the students were still there shock and confused. "Class dismissed, please step out" He tells them roughly. Knowing they had to leave, they grab their bags and run out.

Turning his attention back to Maka, he was concern again. "Baby, it's fine" he tells her softly caressing her face trying to look her in the eyes. _Do it again, I want another taste of his sweet sane mind"_ the dead woman exclaims excited. "We just need to practice a little more, we have been rusty since we haven't taken any recent missions" he explains. Still he could see the tears at the corner of her eyes, clutching her fist she runs out the room.

"Maka, come on stop!" Soul yells running after her, but he lost her as she turns a corner. "Hey Soul, we were just coming to get you." Tsubaki says as her and Blackstar walks towards his direction. "What's wrong?" Black star asks playing with a small star chain around his neck. "it's Maka" He admits defeated. "The black blood won't even let us fight properly together, and now she ran off thinking it was her fault." he says leaning on the lockers as he sighs. Now she is probably off drinking it away, he could only imagine how hard she was taking this.

"About time someone says something about it" Blackstar says letting his shoulders slump. Soul was surprised "How long have you known for?" he questions him, was it that noticeable, the student know nothing of it, but they aren't stupid. "Since the night of the prison mission, I saw black electricity come out of her body the second I walk into the room, but I figure you guys wanted to keep it between you two" Black star explains. "Yeah, well I don't think I can do it anymore, She needs more than just me. Just trying to hide it is tiring her out. If she doesn't find a way to keep her mind away from it she will only get worse" Soul exclaims frustrated. "We still have an hour of school left, how am I going to cover class now?"

Tsubaki understanding his predicament and concern for her friends puts a hand on his shoulder. "Go home and relax, you need it too" She tells him sweetly. "I'll take over for the next hour". Soul didn't know if he should or even could leave work like that. He looks at Blackstar, they have all come a long way from being the most disruptive kids in the whole academy. Black star nods knowing he was looking at him for consolation. "Go already, you think lord death is gonna care if i cover your class, those student are gonna be honor at my presence" He says whacking him in the back. Smiling and tired Soul agrees and begins to walk away. "Oh tell Maka this Saturday to come over for a girl night" Tsubaki yells at him as he walks away. He gives her a thumbs up without looking back, letting her know he heard her. Maybe sometime with her friends would do her good and keep her in a more positive mood. Soul wasn't to sure but at this point he was willing to try anything, he didn't want to lose her.

 **Hey everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. The amount of stress and excitement I put into this one means so much for me to have my reader like it. please review and comment if you like it to let me know you are enjoying it.**

 **Thanks!**


	6. The room

_Hello, just a little warning before reader continue. there is going to be some graphic content, both sexually and physically. So please be advise and please enjoy!_

 _Everything looks so perfect, however it isn't._

 _Because although everyone is laughing and together, she is standing at the bottom of the stairs. No light sheds there and she is quite she bring this tension in the room. This tension and sadness that no one else can feel. A child is trying to make his way there, no one notices him walking off. But I do and so does she. Her arms out as if ready to embrace him. I run to him._

 _She won't do this again I won't let her win again. He is just a few steps away and I throw myself down. She is watching him go down, ready to grab the first part of him that she can. I grab him and pull but she has his legs, he screams. He is scared and I hoping his screams are loud enough for everyone else to notice. I pull him away, grabbing him by his tiny waist in hopes she will let go. She is cracking up unable to stop laughing. I pull him away with one more yank. Soul is looking down at me from the bottom of the stairs, Why won't he help me out? "Soul I cry out weakly focusing on the child trying to push him up. Soul hesitate but he does help, grabbing the child as soon as it reaches the top of the stairs._

 _She growls, I have made her mad I run up the stairs but she grabs my leg pulling me down yelling like a banshee. She pulls my leg her nails cutting through my pants and into my skin. I look up Soul is holding the child in his arms, a child with red eyes and blond hair. I shake my hands frantically, begging him to come help me. He doesn't listen to me, still as a statue as if my cries were nothing._

 _She pulls again and I kick her trying to shake her off again and again but she only grows more powerful. The kid comes closer to me out of Soul arms. She grabs him again and I focus on pulling her away from him. I kick her and again and again until she lets go and the kid rushes up the stairs laughing. She has both my legs now and pulls me down. They are okay. My biggest concern is for them to be okay, she can't hurt them._

 _She is mad. Her fingers crawl up to my throat. She squeezes and I can't breathe I struggle away but I can't do much. I am dying. She is doing this again. My body grows limp but I still see everything so clearly. Everyone has left and went back to the party. I am dead…. she has won again._

Maka wakes up gasping for air, that she could have sworn was being taking away from her. " _Come on Maka wasn't that fun?"_ She coos and Maka feel disgusted, the black blood was winning and she didn't know how much more of a fight she could put up. Tired, she grabs a bottle of liquor she had hidden in her drawer and take a huge gulp out of it, stepping onto the balcony. She had on a pair of shorts and a tank top that pull up a little with the wind. Her hair let loose behind her with that red ugly dye. Combing her hair with her finger she looks, disgusted at her hair. Taking a breath she tries to rid herself of the fear looking up into the night sky.

Maka was exhausted, sometimes she thinks about letting her win, at least then the torment would stop. Climbing onto the balcony she sits on the thick ledge looking down as her legs dangled. From a distance she could hear loud party music being played. Something in her stirs, dark and unwelcoming. Meditate! She thinks and closes her eyes breathing in trying to keep herself together. She listen to the music following the beat that played.

Still there was something that was creeping in the back of her mind, she needed to drink more, if she kept on drinking she will be okay. Tilting her head back she take two gulps of the alcohol hoping to fight it off. Tears start to stream down her face, she is gasping for air clutching her chest in fear. She knew what was going to happen next. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to go through it. Placing her head between her legs trying to breath she is leaning over the edge of the ledge.

Opening her eyes again, she in a huge dark brick room. Small torches have been placed high above her on the walls, allowing enough light to see everything around. She had on her clothes but she is chained to the floor by her arms. Standing up she tugs on the chains only for the metal to bite into her wrist. Maka didn't care she didn't want to be there, struggling harder she pulls on it again and again until her skin starts to rub with the metal causing her to bleed. She couldn't get out, causing her to panic she starts breathing heavily. Tears run down her face as she hears someone enters the room. A soft hum echoing the room. Turning around to face her fears she confronts him. He didn't have a face, looking more like a mannequin with actual skin, except his hands. Like the dead woman they were claws. He turn to face her making her feel small. "how have you been Maka" he says to her his voice coming from everywhere in the room. He walks to her slowly the skin around where his mouth would be stretches, almost like a smile. He made her feel small but she was tired of it she didn't want to go through with it. She wasn't going to show him he was afraid.

He approaches her caressing her face but she jerk away. "it's been so long, you have grown" he chuckles walking around her in circles. He grabs her shirt using his claws to tear through it. Maka resisted "get off!" She yells swinging her leg fully around to kick him away. "you don't get to do that" she yells again. Was this it her time to rid herself of it all. To control the black blood instead of it controlling her. She puffed up her body hoping to gather some courage. She wouldn't let him see her cry, not this time. "Oh Maka, you poor child." he cooed at her getting up unaffected by the kick. "I simply want to savior you" he laughs a low deep chuckle as he gets closer. He grabs her jaw in one hand forcing her to look at his faceless head. "Do that again and I will make sure you will feel pain every time I touch you" he growled digging his claws into her face cause a bit of blood to fall from the puncture wounds.

It made her want to flinch but she glared at him condemning all her hate into that stare. "trying to be brave now, I see" he says letting go of her face. He turns his back on her giving her a second to stand up right. Second later he turns around swinging his arm down slapping her with all his might, causing her to fall. Laughing amused "Let's see how long that can last" He says crawling on top of her. "Get Off!" Maka yells brings her legs up to kick him away with all her force. He falls off of her ripping her shorts open with his claws in the process. Now exposed she felt timid trying to cover her panties with the torn shorts. Her hands close around the torn material but it was useless they weren't even on her legs anymore. Tears fell from her eyes, She was so tired of it all, she wanted it all to stop. Angried she takes a steady breath, trying to stay brave.

Looking up she sees him walking back up to her a metal stick in his hands. He has transformed his claws back into hands. "tsk tsk My dear Maka" he says sounding as if he was he was truly concern. Raising his hands he hits her on the side causing her to immediately crumble. Gasping for air after that blow she tries not to cry out in pain. "why" he says hitting her again this time she caught the pole with her hand but he yank it away to swing it again. "Do. You. Do. This. To. me." he says hitting her again and again per word. Unable to hold it all in, she cries out in pain first then screams, begging for it to stop, as she felt the pain spread through her body.

Her only heaven or moment away from torture was to think of Soul. He loved her as much as she loved him. He would be hurt if anything happen to her. She so badly wanted him there. Her body cringing in pain covered in her blood. Her black and horrible, cursed blood. Looking up she sees him throwing away the now bloody bat away. "play nice now" he groans throwing himself on top of her only for her to cry out in pain again. Ripping her shirt and panties off he causes her to flinch and fully bawl out in tears. "good girl" he snickers the skin stretching out again where his face should be. His hands traces the outline of her breast and she shrinks in shame, unable to process what was going on. She closes her eyes in fear as he pick her up from behind in a sit up position. Able to move more she screams out loud in panic hoping he would let go. She scratches his arms.

Soul felt disturb. Unable to sleep peacefully he finds himself making his way down a flight of stairs. A scream rings out through the stairs ways. It was Maka, she was screaming and in pain. The hairs on his body standing on edge to hear her cry out like that. "FUCK" he curses running down the stairs following her cries. Not even after a battle does she cry like that, she is fucking wailing in pain he thinks to himself gritting his teeth in concern. Finally at the bottom of the stairs he tries to open the door but it's lock. He didn't care, backing up from the door he throws his fully body weight against it. Not being fast enough, he uses his feet under the door knob, hoping it would break the lock.. "Maka!" he yells hoping to hear her back. "Wait, I'm coming!" He yells again kicking at the door with all his strength, it flies open and he steps out trying to locate her. He find her on the floor sobbing and crying in her own blood to hurt to move, as this creature tears off her clothes. Is this what she has been fighting this whole time? His heart is beating out of his chest, without hesitation he runs towards it transforming his arm into a blade.

His eyes open, he is back in his bed. No stairs or dark room or blood covered Maka. Actually no Maka to begin with. Her side of bed is empty. He taps the area startle to not see her there,and hits it again as if tapping it would help locate her. Looking up he sees the balcony door open wide. Maka sitting on the edge, leaning too far off it. His heart stops as adrenaline surges through him, she has been doing stupid shit, but nothing like this. It's not like her to give up, she had to fight.

He jumps off the bed running to her grabbing her by the waist as he pulls her off the balcony. "do that again and I'll tie you to the bed" he yells angry with her.

At the same time she starts moving again screaming and crying gasping for air as she claws her nails in his arms. He yells out in pain shock that she is scratching him. But he refuses to let go as he brings her inside the room.

Maka is convinced she still there. It's his arms wrapped around her waist as he is about to penetrate her. She falls to the floor and runs. It's her house but she isn't safe, nowhere is safe.

She is gasping and sobbing for air as she throws herself into the bathroom shaking in fear. Souls notices her panic, she doesn't see that she is safe now. Turning the lights on, slowly he speaks up to her. "baby, it's me" he says slowly approaching her as she sat next to the sink. "you're safe, you're not there anymore". He touches her shoulder trying to be gentle but she flinches. "Maka, I would never hurt you, it's Soul, your boyfriend" he tries to remind her. She stop sobbing now sniffling as her eyes look into his.

Finally realizing she has left her hell hole more tears fall down her face as she cries in silence. Soul took this as a chance to get closer to her. After what he just saw he was trying to keep his anger in control. Not only for her almost killing herself out there, but for that dark room torture she just had to endure. Picking her up avoiding all sexual contact he brings her to bed. cradling her body like a child. "I can't do it anymore, Soul" Maka whimpers getting closer to him. "it's in my mind, it taking over, the fucking black blood" she says ashamed she wasn't strong enough to fight. "I know love" Soul tells her kissing her forehead he moved her in the the middle the of the bed. "For how long?" she asks.

Soul shakes his head, "it doesn't matters. What matters is that you finally told me. We can figure it out" he says wrapping the blanket around her and then hugging her. "for now get some rest, I'll be right here I won't let them hurt you again" he says softly. Maka was to scared to sleep, but her lack of sleep was winning over as she unwillingly closed her eyes. Souls arm was draped around her, she sighs hoping he could.

 _I was on his motorcycle. Soul was speeding through the streets of a foreign country. Blinking my eyes a couple more time I takes in the view. The sun was setting over a beautiful skyline. We were on top of a hill going down, nervous I clings onto Soul as the wind pulled my hair back. The wind felt like it was lifting me up causing my stomach to jump around as adrenaline coursed through my body. Unable to help myself i begin to laugh and my arms wrap around Soul torso pulling him closer to me. Soul turns back quickly looking at me, his sly grin showing his sharp teeth as his eyes lock with mine. He doesn't look very long but he holds my gaze for a moment as if looking into me before turning his eyes back to the road._

 _I look up we are no longer in a city. All that surrounds us is this highway. Looking to the side I see the ocean as I see we are on the edge of a mountain. "Soul where are we going?" I ask turning my head a little in curiosity. "It's a surprise" He says not taking his eyes off the road._

 _I blink again as we are no longer on the motocycle. I am dressed with a beautiful red dress. It falls to the floor hugging all my curves with a cut on one side allowing me to walk comfortably. Soul appears and the lighting becomes brighter, slowly showing a beautifully decorated ballroom. He takes my hand as I glide across the dance floor. My hair is pulled up into a fancy bun, as he pulls me closer I smell his colon, one that I have gotten so use to over the years that we have been together. Placing my hand on his chest I feel his muscles under his suit. He leans forward kissing me softly before dipping me. "I love you Maka" He says the words sounding like they came from inside my head. I close my eyes again enjoying this moment with him._

 _Opening them again I am asleep on our couch, he had just finished coming out the shower, smelling of water droplets and him he comes to get me from the couch. "Maka" He says my name again, and I jump at the way my name rolls out of his mouth. In this little clip I am still asleep though almost as if I am seeing him and me from outside my body, watching it like someone watches a movie. He brushes my hair out of my face caressing my face in the process. He leans over and I see his muscles flex, a towel wrapped around his waist and he purposely let the water from his hair drop on my face. Sleeping me twitches as the drops hits my face causing him to laugh a little. Soul stands up and then bends over picking sleeping me off the couch and goes upstairs to our bedroom as the scene slips away._

 _The lights are no longer here, How long have I been standing here? I feel really tired. I rub my arms only to feel something slick and wet on my fingers. Rubbing my fingers together in confusion I squint my eyes hoping to identify it. Slowly the room brighten up as I see more closely the wet stuff on my hand is blood. It's red… Blood. My heart starts to pound and I look up trying to understand my situation. Across the room Soul is tied up in metal chains. The side of his face sliced up, his eyes bloodshot red and his skin was black and blue, damaging his beautiful appearance. "Soul!" I cry out only to hear myself croak his name. I begin to cough and spit up blood, red blood. This doesn't make sense My blood is black, it's been black ever since that day in the church. Love can be blinding I hear her say and look up to see her making her way to Soul he talon already itching to tear as his flesh. "Get away from him!" I yell but it comes out broken and dry again. I jump to my feet running to him, only to fall down. My legs ache with the movement but I refuse to let her hurt him. "Leave him alone!" I yell my voice still raspy but louder. Funny that is just he said she says laughing as I jump in between her and him._

 _Confused I turn around to see the cut didn't stop at the side of his face, it had slice a bit into left eye blinding him. He looked up and my breath caught in my throat to see his tired sad eyes. The hurt and pain he was trying to bear his dry crack lips turn into a small smile. He just wanted to say good bye she says laughing as I felt hands grab my arms and pulled me back. Let go! Soul I am sorry, you can't!" I start pulling away. my body my feeling I should have been crying, tears fell down my face and my heart felt heavy but no sound came out. I tug away but He, the mannequin man only pulled harder twisting my arm in pain. She had her talons at his throat, his snow white hair now covered in red matter as he made eye contact with me._

 _I love you Maka he says softly, I read the words off his lips but I couldn't hear them. Not with their demonic laughter ringing around the room, not with my desperate screams begging them to stop, to do anything to me but not him. I couldn't be without him. Her talons slid across his throat, the last thing he mouthed was look away. And like a coward I did. I closed my eyes sobbing and then screaming as I felt the warm blood splatter around my body. They did it. They won. I won't try anymore. I felt arms wrapped around and it was Soul's voice, or what I wished of it, he was gone now. I was alone._

Maka eyes open, tears streaming down her face as she took a breath in trying to not let a sob out. She closed her eyes breathing in and out trying to calm down. Looking to her side she felt Soul warm arms wrapped around her. Relief she pulled him closer still frantic as her body shook in fear. She took in the sight of his beauty. His well defined muscles, his soft lips and beautiful skin and hair. She couldn't ever lose him. Seeing the dead woman do that made her crazy. She would happily go crazy if she ever lost him. Still frantic she sniffled pulling him closer making sure he was really there. Stirring awake he complied pulling her close to cuddle, but she wanted more than that. She curled up into his arms pulling him closer grabbing his chin and pulling him down to kiss her. He opened one sleepy eye looking at her in confusion. She had been crying but he was unsure of why. "Maka?" he mumbles as she pulls him in for another kiss. And another, each one longer than before.

He kissed her back noticing how much he had truly missed his girlfriend with each kiss. They both kissed each other for such different reasons. She kissed him hungrily as if she had gone months without seeing him, and he tried to kiss her back softly trying to enjoy the soft sensation of her lips.

Still she wanted more, more to claim him. That no one would dare hurt a fucking hair on his head. Getting up she straddled him and lean back down to kiss him again. Soul still half asleep and unsure what was going on let her take control. His body reacting perfectly to her needs as she feel a bulge under her hips slowly prodding her. Finally able to find her voice she leans down placing her forehead on his cupping his face. "Soul, I love you" She whimpers almost afraid to say it. He notices her voice changing and her body slightly tremble. Pulling her closer he gives her what she needs as he began to kiss her demandingly. "I love you too" he says and that does it for her. Pulling her clothes off as he pulls his boxers off freeing his already hard members they get into positions. She straddles him again this time slowly letting him enter her. Her wetness made it easy from him to slide into her causing her to throw her head back enjoying the moment. Placing her hands on his chest she pulls her legs back to help her rock her hips.

Maka begins to moan enjoying the sweet sensation of him hitting her sweet spots every time she rock back and forth lifting herself a little higher just to feel him enter her again. Maka didn't know it but she was teasing the fuck out of him by doing that. Watching her reaction as she closed her eyes her head tip to the side allowing her hair to flow around her, her lips slightly parted as she moaned in pleasure breathing heavily. But she wanted control right now, so that's what Soul was going to give her.

Still it took everything in his power to not grab her ass and start pounding into her. Grabbing her the her hips he followed her motions. Biting her lip Maka started breathing more heavily and she felt her body being pleased with the motions she began to grind harder quicken her pace as she felt inside of her. Leaning over she cupped his face kissing and biting his lips. A low groan tumbled out of his throat turn her more on. She knew he wanted more, she did too at that point. She wanted to be ravished by the man she loved. "Fuck me Soul" she begged rolling her hips harder grinding into him teasing, letting him know what she wanted.

He didn't take a second to even think about it. The second she gave him permission she pulled herself back in a sitting position. He grabbed her hips lifting her up a little and kept his arms there to hold her down as he began to thrust up into her breast bouncing up and down to his motions, adding to the picture. Within seconds her soft moans have turned into louder screams and when she felt like she was getting too loud she would bite her lips, only to slightly muffled her cries. Her breathing was irregular as he pushed into her feeling the tension build up in him he groans again the same time she closes her eyes, both of them reaching their high together. Catching her breath she climbs off of him and he welcomes her into his arms where she cuddles into him. When he catches his breath he thinks back to when he was just waking up as he saw her with tear stained eyes. "Maka, are you alright?" he asks turning his head to see a peaceful sleeping Maka with a small smile on her lips. Peaceful and happy, a side of her he missed so much. "Good night baby" he mumbles as he himselves surrenders to sleep.


	7. The calm before the storm

It was finally saturday night. Maka had tried her best to keep herself calm. She had sat in their gym rooms for hours trying to meditate. Soul wouldn't let her drink anymore, since he believed it would be progress. However she knew that Patty and LIz were going to be bring liquor to Tsubaki place. Soul should have known this too. There have been a couple of times where Maka has gone home a bit tipsy. Leaving Soul to deal with a flirtatious and hyperactive Maka.

Soul was outside on the balcony equally trying to relax. It's been four days now that Maka has finally told him everything and he has been able to be a bit more supportive. He took the alcohol away as soon as they woke up. She had cringe when she saw him gathering them up, ALL of them. He had hidden them while she was mediating and refused to give her any clue on where they could be. But she wanted to gain control of the situation so she resisted the temptation.

Taking a deep breath he turns away from the balcony and heads downstairs to their gym room. "Hey Maka" he calls out opening the door. She didn't respond making him step in "Maka?" looking around he sees her body on the floor next to the treadmill. "not again" he mumbles to himself as he runs to grab her. She has been trying really hard but he saw the toll the black blood takes on her when she resisted. She was probably in the black room now with who knows what now. "Hey!" he calls out grabbing her as he cradles her in his arms. He was going to shout again ready to shake her awake before seeing her chest go up and down, a light snoring coming out of her.

"I guess that's good progress" he says to himself. After all it's only been four days since she told him. She has spend a lot of the time mediating and now that she could; sleeping. "Let's go to bed" he says softly, pulling her up into his arms he brings her up the stairs to their room.

Laying her down, Soul takes a look at her sleeping so soundly. Her nightmares weren't as intense now. Ever since their fail soul resonance he has been able to tell when the black blood was bothering her. At first he wasn't sure why he always needed a second a cool off at anything that annoyed him. He had to keep repressing a slight rage and paranoia within him. He soon began to realize Maka mood also change whenever he felt this presence. Putting one and one together he figured out that the black blood had infected him and even though the presence was only slightly there he had to constantly shrug it off.

Pulling the covers on top of her, Maka instinctively grab onto it, curling up into a ball as she continued to doze off. A small smile crept onto Soul lips as he took off his shirt and shoes climbing into bed with her. Looking at her resting so peacefully now, it was hard to imagine that she was fighting a war within herself. Soul felt frustrated with the black blood always in the back of his mind, messing around with his emotions. Which means he couldn't even image the shit Maka was dealing with when she had to fight off the real deal. He was slightly concern for himself, but knew he couldn't tell Maka about it, she would freak out.

Wrapping an arm around her he closed his eyes. They have both been avoiding sleep for such a long time, but for the past few days, all they could do as soon as they got home was sleep. For once Maka had been able to sleep peacefully and he was happy that things seemed to be getting better.

* * *

"Here" Patty says as she walks up to Maka. "Drink this" forcing a red cup into her hand she leans back against the wall watching her. Smelling the drink she was slightly disappointed "Wine?" she question taking a sip of it. "Yeah, you know that Tsubaki can't drink strong liquor, so we thought we should get her wine" Patty says mockingly as Tsubaki glares at her. Laughing at her reaction she hands back the drink to Patty. "If you don't mind, I need a stronger drink, that taste like really strong juice" Maka comments. After weeks of drinking till non stop, her body had developed a stronger tolerance to alcohol and wine didn't make the cut at this point.

"Shots!" Patty yells downing Maka cup before throwing it to a close by trash. "We are taking shot!" She yells again throwing herself on top of Liz who was the only one actually interested in the chick flick they had agreed to put on. "Ow, Patty quit it! You're not even drunk!" Liz yells throwing her sister off the couch. Giggling from the floor she raised her hand "Who wants a shots?" she asks.

Maka didn't know what to expect, she had practically shut them all out the past couple of weeks, yet they were all here drinking and laughing like everything was normal. "Come on Maka, lighten up, or you'll end up having wrinkles like Liz" Tsubaki teases as she pulls her to the couch. "I do not have wrinkles!" Liz proclaims pulling away from the t.v. "Right?" she questions then jumping over the couch she runs to the bathroom to inspect her face. Sitting down Tsubaki lowers the volume of the television, and begins to play music. "Wait for Liz" Patty comments as she hands them a small clear cup vodka. Tsubaki groans not looking forward to the drink. Maka mood instantly lifted when she saw the little shot glass. Yeah she was trying to cool down with it but what could one drink do.

"Hey maybe we should have a spa day, I could really go for one" Liz comments exiting out of the bathroom. "Yeah sure, next time, drink up" Maka says handing her the small cup. Looking down at the cup Liz smiles grabbing it eagerly. "Cheers" she exclaims raising it up along with the other three girls and downing the drink. Now with the drink in her system Maka felt herself come alive. Her mood did a good 180, after all that sleeping she did, she was eager to just have fun and relax.

A song played that ran a thrill through Maka and she jump up onto the coffee table dancing. "Drunk already?" Liz comments hands at her hips as she grin at Maka's mood. Maka giggles as she shakes her head in response. Swinging her hips to the music she looks down at them. Tsubaki still had her face scrunch up in disgust as she coughs, the taste of vodka still in her mouth. "I think she needs another shot" Maka declares pointing at Tsubaki who stuck her tongue out in response. "This is the Maka I enjoy!" Patty exclaims jumping onto the table to dance along with her.

* * *

Since the girls decided to spend the night together, the guys thought it would be nice to have sometime away from their partners. They figured that spending the night at Souls apartment would be the smartest idea. Their goal for the night, finish as much of Maka's liquor bottle as possible. Now that it was out in the air about maka condition, Soul felt like he could count on the support of his friends even more now, which put him more at ease.

The scene the was in front of him, was practically normal. All three of them playing poker around the kitchen table, two bottles already done. Kid was losing because he refused the rules of the game, trying to keep everything symmetrical, which Blackstar used to his advantage. Blair was popping in out and going between both houses. Tsubaki and Blackstar lived only three blocks away making her trip easier.

Still he couldn't shake off the constant worrying if Maka was actually doing alright. He didn't feel the presence of the black blood so he knew that was a good sign. Still concern he picked up his phone. She hasn't responded to his recent text which wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe he should call just to make sure that she is okay.

"Bro, pick that phone up again, and you won't have one" Blackstar warns him.

"Yeah Soul, you have been on top of it all night, let it go. The girls are having fun for now" Kid chips in.

"Plus if anything happens, we all know Tsubaki would let us know" Blackstar adds.

"I know, you guys are right" Soul admitted putting the phone down. But he still couldn't keep his eyes off of it incase she would text. "It's just been really hard on her is all" he explains scratching his head in embarrassment. Picking his cards back up he rejoined the game.

It wasn't till an hour later, almost 11 at night that she texted back. Dropping his card he reaches for his phone immediately. "Seriously dude" Blackstar says annoyed as he yanks the phone away from Soul. "You're acting like a chick with a crush" he teases.

"You know what's going on, give me the phone" Soul says getting up extending his hand for the phone. "Chill dude, you want to go out and get your mind off of it?" Blackstar offers pulling the phone behind his back.

Soul runs his hand through his hair, clearly stressed out. "Alright, come on, we are leaving" Kid declares wrapping his arm around Soul's neck practically dragging him out of the apartment. "Woohoo!" Blackstar shouts pumping his fist in the air as he follows them. "Finally, our night start"

"You were cheating the whole time in poker" Kid glares at him.

"It's not cheating, when you are as awesome as me" Blackstar throws out shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't count as an exception for the rules!" Kid yells at him.

Taking his phone out of Blackstar hands Soul finally gets a chance to look at the text.

Maka's #: Hey, It's Tsubaki, We decided to head out to our regular place at Death's Ale, I have Maka's phone incase you are concern, she is fine.

That was good to know. At least she was having fun, she needed to let loose and enjoy herself.

Making their way to a bar, they sat down ordering their drinks. They weren't really the kind to go out dancing but enjoying the music was more than enough. Well all for except maybe Blackstar who was currently flirting with a girl by the end of the bar. The music was loud and the girls around them were starting to get physically close to Kid and Soul as the time pass on.

Kid was incredibly picky about choosing a girl to even flirt with, which meant he stuck around to Soul whenever they went out. It didn't mean that the girls didn't make an effort with Kid, becoming very promiscuous as they seek his attention. His features were far more mature, than his or Blackstar. Without even trying his image was easily one of maturity or assertiveness, but he was also quite shy around women, making it harder to keep girls at a distance.

Getting up he backed away from the circle of girls forming around Kid. Kid shot him a clear sign of distress to which Soul laugh off and went outside leaving him alone.

Taking a deep breath of air, Soul look up to the night sky finding a calmness in it. He was always so worried when it came to Maka now in days, he hasn't had much time to think about anything else for the longest. Maybe now that things were calming down, he could go back to building that motorcyle out of scratch, or writing another song. He was a musicians after all.

"Are you okay?" He heard someone asks. Turning around he spotted Tsubaki, Patty and Liz looking at him. Tsubaki had on black jeans with a rip design on it, a black top and with black leather jacket on and Liz had on red pants, and a crop top on. Patty had thrown on white shorts and a small top that barely covered her in the most needed place.

"Yeah I'm fine, what are you guys doing here" Soul questions, "I thought you were going to Death Ale"

"Maka made us change direction, heading here to see what you guys enjoyed so much about it" Liz explains. "Yeah, well you guys should head in there, Kid is having some trouble fending off the drunk girls" Soul nods towards the entrance. "Where is Maka?" he questions. They all looked around to notice that Maka wasn't in the group with them. "She must have gone inside" Tsubaki says. Nodding his head, Soul starts to make his way back into the bar with his friends.

"There" Soul point to Kid, who has moved from the bar and was now sitting on a loveseat completely surrounded. He was a light shade of red, still trying to fend of the girls. "Alright, let's go save our meister" Liz groans pulling Patty. "Alright ladies, back off" Liz shouts trying to raise her voice above the music. Pushing their way through, they approach Kid was didn't bother hiding his happiness of seeing them.

"That happy to see us?" Patty says sweetly winking at Kid. She was like blackstar, still childish at heart but it didn't mean they didn't know how to use their sexual appeal to get a rise out of the opposite sex. A girl was sitting down on the arm of the chair practically draped around Kid's neck. "Come on play time is over, now move it" Liz warns the girl. Pouting the girl looks away burying her face into Kid's neck causing him to stiffen up.

Liz grabs her by the shirt pulling her off. "I said time to go" She yells throwing her to the floor and taking her seat. "Thank you!" Kid mumbles relief to see the circle of girls disperse. "Of course, anything for you lover" Patty says seductively, grabbing his chin as she gets closer to him. Sitting on his lap she crosses her legs, looking deep into his eyes. Kid stared back for a moment, entrance by her little stunt.

"Patty, don't do that" He says breaking their contact, pushing her to sit on the other arm of the chair. "It's deeply disturbing, and not pleasant to watch" he says looking down at the floor. Immediately she burst into a fit of giggles, enjoying the fact that she could bother him in such a way. "Kid, if you were that stern with the other girls, we wouldn't have to come to your rescue all the time" Liz scolds him grabbing his beer.

"Those three sure are something else, huh" Tsubaki comments looking at friends lovingly. "Yeah" Soul replies, he was so busy looking at them, he forgot he was suppose to look for Maka. "Where is Blackstar?" she asks turning to face Soul, raising her voice over the music which was starting to get louder. "Probably flirting with some girl" Soul tells her surveying the crowd for Maka. "I'm still looking for Maka, but I don't see her in the crowd.

Looking up Tsubaki starts to laugh, "Don't be mad, she isn't in the crowd" Tsubaki smiles pointing towards the bar. On top of the bar Maka was wearing a pair of tight fitted jeans, and a black leather top that showed of her stomach, and push up her breast. Immediately the attention of every guy in the room went to her. Swaying her hips to the music she shook her ass to the beat of the music.

"When I said she could have fun, I didn't mean this" Soul growls ready to yank her off the bar. "Come on she has been stressing, let her enjoy herself" Tsubaki elbows him, trying to keep him from overthinking it. "Fine, then You can't get mad at that." Soul replies Pointing to Blackstar who was on the other side of the bar dancing to the music too. Ignoring Soul, Tsubaki ran to the other side telling Blackstar to get down.

"Maka!" He yells pushing himself past the crowd. Hearing her name she turns around looking at the crowd. "Maka, get down!" He shouts signaling for her to come down. "Soul!" she screams happy to see him. Jumping off the stage she ran into his arms. "How drunk are you" he starts to question her pulling her away inspecting her face.

She smiles "Just a cup of vodka soda, and two shots at tsubaki's place" she explains. She didn't even look tipsy, but she did seem so much more relaxed. Soul looks at her confused, she only did things like that when under the influence. "I wanted to have a bit of fun, don't worry please" she says pulling him closer. Embracing her in his arms she pulls him closer, nuzzling his neck. "Let's go dance" She asks pulling him to the dance floor leaving him no space for refusal.

It bothered him that she was enjoying her new wild side, but if she was smiling and not doing anything stupid. He was more than willing to look it over. Pulling her closer, they began to dance to the music.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know this chapter was a bit long and not exciting, but it was needed. It's going to get real exciting real soon. Please follow and comments!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
